Many forms of embodiment of the above type of filling apparatus are known. Attempts have herefore been made to trigger or actuate as many functions of such an apparatus as possible, using only a single element. Difficulties arose, however, particularly in cases where the clamping device was actuated either directly or indirectly by the cover, because of the attendant superimposition of the various tolerances and other imprecise factors upon one another.